This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Tibial plateau fractures are a complex group of injuries resulting in damage to bone, cartilage and ligaments that can be challenging to repair. The surgical management is complicated by poor visualization of the often comminuted articular surface, the precarious soft tissue envelope, and the limited surgical exposure available to approach the site of injury. Injuries of articular cartilage alone and osteochondral fractures can be visualized with MRI, which is the only modality for detailed non-invasive assessment of articular cartilage. However, with the insertion of metallic fixation plates, the ability to visualize soft tissue within the affected joint is severely diminished. Several MR methods to compensate for B0 distortions have been discussed but are time intensive and require specialized pulse sequences. T1[unreadable] imaging has been shown to have high sensitivity to quantify proteoglycan content within articular cartilage. With traumatic tibial plateau fractures, the integrity of the cartilage may become compromised due to several factors such as vascular damage via fractures to the subchondral bone, abnormal loading conditions, and mechanical blunt force trauma to the cartilage matrix. Therefore, the aim of this study is to develop a T1[unreadable] MRI protocol with B0 distortion compensation to accurately quantify biochemical properties of the articular cartilage post-fixation of the tibia via metallic implant.